omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Yinyan
Yinyan (Religious name, birth name is documented to be Rachel) is the religious leader and guardian of the Santulan Movement, believed to be the incumbent of Santulan, a Celestial bringer of peace. As a guardian, she travels abroad to battle the abuse and corruption of superstitious entities through exorcism in order to bring spiritual balance. Whilst her efforts are praised and looked up to, she is infamously known to the government as a lost and amnesiac child. Background Spiritual Origins According to the Santulan Canon, Santulan was an inhabitant of the astral plane who wielded the spiritual power of balance to harmonise light and darkness. Along with the celestials, Santulan constructed a kingdom to fend off the corrupted conflicts. Whilst taking the role of a guardian, Santulan also raised a wisp that would eventually become the Devata known as Trung. However, the celestials began to age and slowly die out and so did Santulan, who began to wish for rejuvenation. Due to Trung's loyalty, he was willing to somehow grant his wish by reaching out to the monks of Tibet to form the Umelam Monastery and the Santulan Movement. Just as the movement finally settled in, Santulan gifted Trung with his power and allowed him to transcend via nirvana with it. With Trung transforming into a sacred talisman, Santulan then passed away from their heavenly body and into a new physical body upon Earth, hoping the monks help them realise their reincarnation. Early Life as Rachel Aside from the religious background, the actual identity of Yinyan before her spiritual isolation and transformation is vague. However, after much documentation, she is believed to be Rachel, a teenage girl who had went missing after a natural disaster. Rachel was born in Southern California and lived there for most of her life until her family moved to Chengdu. According to several acquaintances, she seemed to be a hipster who secluded herself from the cultural mainstream scene, constantly changing her fashion. She was a deep and contemplative thinker and had an interest in the paranormal, exploring abandoned buildings and, especially, eastern religious sites long forgotten. Alongside, she would study Mandarin Chinese and geography, whilst also considering engineering and graffiti art. Her online presence was lacking as she did not seem to possess any sort of social network or mobile device or any sort of computer. According to her last reported location, Chengdu was under a dangerous state as tremors began to strike at the earth. Rachel, one of the victims of the disaster, ran outwards from her local area, surviving whatever struck in the ground. Despite all the fatal attacks, she fell unconscious yet managed to survive. Whilst few believed she was dead, many thought that the body of the girl had went missing Spiritual Awakening After she had fallen unconscious, possibly due to further travel and extreme fatigue, the monks of the Santulan Movement discovered Rachel at the bottom of Umelam. intrigued by her presence, she was carried to a shrine in the prayer hall and was examined by the monks. They eventually came to the revelation and conclusion that she was the incumbent of Santulan and their power. The girl eventually woke up with a mass memory loss, witnessing several candles, incense, scriptures, imagery and dozens of praying monks. After much hospitality and realisation, Rachel was willing to be indoctrinated and to wield the title and religious name of 'Yinyan'. Starting off with novice sparring and enduring practices, Yinyan had begun years of intense and spiritual training, developing her physical, mental and spiritual status as she performed various disciplinary tasks and studied the values of the Santulan texts. At most, she spent her time in the temple courts and meditation caves, self-experimenting and taking on trials provided by either the priests or herself. When she reached a disciplinary level of advancement, Yinyan then accessed the treasured sanctuary beneath the temple and retrieved the Celestial's Chariot, a talisman that housed Santulan's passed down power. She had proven to guide Santulan's power in her duties, but continued to unlock the talisman's power. At this point, her mind had become sharpened and she attained a state of cultivated conscience and equanimity. Yinyan then began to venture the outer world and the trials promised, learning how to control her responses to the unknown and the attached first world regions. She vowed herself to travel the journey Santulan had travelled a long time ago: Bringing balance to the world and quenching as many conflicts as possible. This involves her inclusion in stopping the abuse of supernatural forces and entities, covert societies with corrupt power and other countless confrontations unclear to the mainstream eye. The Final Trial Years after she had begun venturing, Yinyan returned to her monastery once more and entered a rigorous state of meditation within the caves. However, she started to devote her focus to the sudden sensation of an ominous energy radiating from below the monastic grounds. Despite the warnings from the monks, she was still determined to embrace what seemed to be coming from a labyrinth-esque tomb within a cavern, which the monks named the 'Tomb of Yama'. Her refined and perceptive mind allowed her to ease through the difficult passageways and located a chamber. Upon entering the chamber, Yinyan immediately encountered a withered nun, one with a malicious spirit that was causing the unpleasant energies. Announcing herself as 'Anga Dhana', the self-proclaimed 'avatar' and the physical reincarnation of Santulan, who had fallen under unfortunate irritation and ruthlessness, with Yinyan only being an incumbent to the celestial power. As Dhana's celestial spirit allowed her to sync with the Celestial's Chariot, she began to attack Yinyan, in which she defended and countered instead. After much resistance and mid-brawl debates, Dhana fell weak and submitted herself to the guardian. Yinyan pacified the celestial spirit and soothed the mind of Dhana, letting her go to reunite with the monastery as a humble disciple. As for the spirit, Yinyan connected with the presence of Santulan and felt a strong fruition, feeling true balance, enlightenment and a closer connection to the celestial power with a harmonious reincarnation finally in place. Yinyan continued to maintain her title and protective purposes in life. Even if she had yet to embrace her lost memories if possible, she began reaching out to the public world, giving motivational speeches, attending spiritual festivals, teaching meditation and even conducting diplomacy with governmental ambassadors, kick-starting the revolutionary aspiration to find tolerance and acceptance in mystical supernatural forces and those who are involved with the powers for innocent intentions. Whilst she had much more spiritual prowess awaiting to be embraced, Yinyan would be recognised by the public as a motivational figure and symbol of harmony. Her benevolent deeds to life would bring further challenges to her reach, liberating those under great oppression even if no reward was promised. Though her lost childhood continues to linger, Yinyan tries her best to strive for goodness in the world by taking the role of a Bodhisattva. Appearance Yinyan is seen as a youthful woman of mixed Caucasian and Asian ethnicity with a well muscled, slim and tall build. Her long drawstring ponytail is dyed black and white along with her mystical yin-yang eye colours, a result of spiritual development. She is usually seen sporting a sacred uniform, consisting of fabric leg wrappings and socks and a yin-yang robe, overlaid by a belt based upon the emblem of the Santulan Movement alongside a yin-yang medallion hung by a rope. The prayer beads she has equipped may vary during monastic rituals. When attending special ceremonies, festivals, emissaries and other proper events, Yinyan comes robed in her formal spiritual attire, consisting of a petal-patterned red robe followed by a decorated green sash, pinned with a yin-yang badge. She also sports sandals, bindis and a regal hairstyle. On specific occasions, Yinyan undergoes an urban disguise to blend into city environments and societies, usually where her doctrine is shunned. Her fashion senses tend to lean towards hipster and psytrance styles. Personality Before becoming Yinyan, Rachel was brooding and anti-social when it came to technological trends, obscuring herself from what was new and always stuck to what she found comfort in. Despite showing signs of cowardice, she was superstitious and intrigued when it came to the paranormal and spiritual, especially Dharmic religious sites. After awakening from her amnesia and becoming Yinyan, she possesses a strong discipline and devotion to her values and morals. Her bravery and outgoing mindset allows her to be independent and curious. She is aware of being diverse and commits herself to more than spiritual practice, proven by her hobbies and interest in foreign cultures, despite her being a technophobe. As she lives on mindfulness, Yinyan is compassionate and tries to stay aware of the present moment, understanding the emotions of others and the possible conflicts they could be going through so that she can show forgiveness at all times, thus leading to her being pacifistic and never intending to murder a living being. This, alongside her spiritual discipline, allows her to be meditative and intuitive in difficult situations and can enter a state of equanimity when in her 'zone', attaining great perception. Despite this, the traits from her teenage period occasionally emerge, leading to Yinyan being emotional, rebellious, a purist and, every so often, requiring the need of approval. Powers and Abilities From her training in the arts of the Umelam Monastery, Yinyan has displayed a series of impressive abilities. She is proficient in the Way of the Celestial, an extraordinary martial arts with an all-around mixture of force, reflexes and concentration. This, alongside her equanimity and manipulation of chi energy, allows her to embrace several hazards that would be fatal to the normal human being. When it comes down to brawn force, trembling environments and painful obstacles, she is willing to challenge it, whether she succeeds or is weakened. She is also specialised in a few weapons, including staffs, Chinese blades and war fans. The Celestial's Chariot and Iddhi Powers As Yinyan implanted the Celestial's Chariot, a divine talisman, into her body, she absorbed the power of Santulan and her boundaries expanded greatly. With her focus sharpening and levels of chi increasing, her mind had also grown and connected with a series of Iddhis, powers of psychic and spiritual capabilities. Though she was meant to balance her powers, Yinyan performed several Iddhi powers when necessary. Without the chariot, she would be incapable of exorcising spiritual entities and further merge with the power of Santulan. * Moving across liquids and darting through the air with concentrated agility. * Entering a state of meditation in which bodily appetites become frozen and the mind is undisturbed, signified by slightly levitating off the ground. * Clairvoyance and clairaudience when the mind is empty. * Sensing supernatural forces, whether it be magical energies or metaphysical entities, and being able to manipulate them through the spiritual plane as a method of exorcism (With enough concentration). * Manipulating chi energy to the point of projection, split between 'Yin' and 'Yang' energies. Yin invokes the warm powers of restoration and stability whilst Yang invokes the cold powers of corruption and disruption. These projections can range from simple balls and beams of energy to attaining temporary forms based on the energies. As powerful as these abilities can become upon further use, imbalance in-between the two schools can lead to intense fatigue and stress. Category:Figures Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Santulan Category:Tibetan Category:Religious leaders Category:Monks Category:Incarnations Category:Psychics